warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
KuroClan
This clan is operated by both Violet and Bird! Members Phantomhive Household Ciel - blue-gray tom with blue eyes. Young. Wears an eyepatch over one eye. (Luna) Sebastian - black tom with white paws, and red eyes. He has slightly longer legs than any other cat. (Violet) Meyrin - dark reddish-brown she-cat with brown eyes. (Violet) Baldroy - blondish golden tom with green eyes. (Violet) Finnian - golden tom with blue eyes. (Bird) Tanako - old, silver tom with brown eyes. He's constantly around a teacup. (Reserved) Petaloo - silver tabby she-cat with violet eyes. (Violet) Avangeline - silver she-cat with blue-gray paws, a tuft of ginger-gray fur on her forehead, and red eyes. (Violet) Edwin - black tom with a white muzzle and tail-tip, and red eyes. (Violet) Yuki - reddish-brown she-cat with black paws and forehead, and blue eyes. (Violet) Nobles Undertaker - silver tom with fur hanging over his eyes, and a dusty brown hat. (Violet) Elizabeth (Lizzie) - golden she-cat with blue eyes. (Violet) Others Angela - white she-cat with blue eyes. (Reserved) Pluto - silver tom with green eyes. Can transform into a Demon Wolf. (Reserved) Shinigami William - dark brown tom with yellow eyes with green pupils. (Violet) Ronald - Golden tom with yellow eyes with green pupils. (Bird) Grell - red-furred tom with long strands of fur sticking out at random, red glasses with skulls on the ends, a red coat, and yellow eyes with green pupils. (Violet) Alison - blue-gray she-cat with a tuft of fur sticking out of her forehead over her right eye, smoky black paws, one white on her right forepaw, a plumy red-furred tail, and yellow eyes with green pupils. (Violet) RPG Center Phantomhive Home Ava seemed a bit dazed when she returned. Her legs were weak and her eyes were moony-looking. Sebastian padded over and licked her forehead. "There's my apprentice butler." he mewed affectionately, then padded out towards the garden. Ava trotted after him. "Finnian, do you need an extra hand?" she called. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 21:37, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Finnian turned, and called back "No! I'm fine!" he had a couple of leafs on his head, but he continued "I'm fine, I'm almost finished!" "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 21:40, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ava shook her head. Her belly looked a little achy, and her hindquarters were slightly reddish. She winced as she sat down. "You feeling alright?" Sebastian said, concerned (overprotective-fatherly-ness :O). "I just hadn't felt so good today. I had a stomach ache earlier and used the dirtplace, but I'm sure I'll be fine." Ava reassured, but was staring at the moon, hoping that she'd see Grell again soon. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 21:42, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Finnian continued what he was doing. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 21:48, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Shinigami Grell padded inside, dropping a small bag gently at his side. Inside, mewled a tiny kit. William padded forward, eyes filled with rage. "How dare you bring that thing into our headquarters! Whose is it? Are you telling me you stole a demonic kit!?" William growled. Grell narrowed his eyes. "That thing is my daughter." Grell meowed in his awkward accent. He licked William's cheek affectionately, who wrinkled his nose in distaste. "You're telling me it's...half-demon, half-shinigami?" William meowed, cocking his head. When they reopened the bundle, the kit was already a bit bigger. "She'll grow fast. I'll raise her, thank you, to be my daughter and not let her ever know anything else. She'll be a pure shinigami. Look." Carefully, Grell opened her weak eyelid without harming her. They were yellow-green. "Shinigami blood is dominant in her. But she has demon reflexes, which will make her emotionless at soul reaping, and work quickly. And I love her." the long-haired red tom pleaded, hugging William's long black leg. The black tom rolled his eyes and groaned in defeat. "Fine. But you better be right. What is her name? She can train to be a reaper like the others. You are not to tell anyone of her origins other than you." William snarled, turning away. "Her name is Alison." Grell mewed, eyes sparkling. William blinked, surprised at Grell's intense love for the kit. But then again, he remembered, it had Sebastian's blood, and he knew that Grell simply adored the weird demon. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 21:32, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- (One week timeskip x3?) ((I'm not actually sure what to post x3)) Ronald was padding along. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 21:59, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Alison let her fur flow back. Excited (and the only current apprentice) she padded up to Ronald. "What are we learning today? C'mooooonnnn, Ronald!" she meowed, butting him with her head. Grell, amused, was eating a mouse with his shark-like teeth. "Alison, dear~" he squealed, leaping forward. Alison dodged, grabbing her apprentice death scythe and holding it towards his neck playfully. "Oh, really, father, you cannot even stalk a mouse!" "I did, and he's not here anymore, now is he?" Grell teased. Alison withdrew her death scythe back to her belt, then turned on Ronald, eyes narrow. "I want to train. The more I train, the faster I get to the final exam!" ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 22:05, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ronald mewed "I think you are ready for your final exam." "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 23:00, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Grell stared at his watch. Dead midnight. "Oh shoot! I 'ave to go!" he mewed dreamily. He was going to go see Ava again. "That demon is not good for you!" William shouted. Grell rolled his eyes with a sigh, and vanished out of the window, leaping over the rooftops. William's eyes enlightened. He'd taken a liking to Alison. "You are a bright student, even if you're a klutz's daughter." he meowed jokingly, and fixed his glasses. "If you pass, you'll be given a proffessional death scythe. Ronald, you aren't allowed to help her reap any souls. You are only there to supervise. Anyways, the soul you are to reap is a young girl named Lucienna Bankroff. She's to die of a fall off a building and you are to decide if she is to die or not. If she does, reap her soul, which is most likely. Only decide not to if she could change the world forever." Alison, overwhelmed in excitement, nodded gleefully. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 23:17, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ronald nodded, "I'm sure she can handle it on her own anyways." he mewed. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 23:20, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- William surpressed a smile. "Good." he meowed. Gravely, William ushered Ronald towards him. "I need to talk to you in private. It's about Grell." he meowed sternly. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 23:28, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ronald looked at him "Okay..." he mewed. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 23:30, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- William led Ronald into his office and shut the door. "Ronald, we all know by now Grell's mate is that demon, Avangeline." William paused, with a gulp. "She's scheduled to die tomorrow, and you're assigned to reap her." He looked down at his paws. "I didn't tell Grell because I didn't want him to get hurt. I've never seen him this...passionate about a she-cat and I want him to stay this happy. But I'm not allowed to unmark Ava from the list once she's on it. So you have to be there. Her cause of death will be by knife, which means the reaping won't be that hard. But her will is strong, and most likely, her cinematic record will be tough to nail." ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 23:35, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ronald widened his eyes "Ouch," he shrugged 'Well, I like a challenge usually, but.. What if Grell finds out?" he asked. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 23:38, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I don't know." William admitted. .::. (Timeskip one day) Grell padded out into the moonlight. Alison was back at the Shinigami Headquarters. He was safe for now. He peeked out the back of the Phantomhive Manor. "Avangeline!" he whispered. He waited a few minutes, then whispered again, "Ava!" There was no reply. The fur on his spine began to stand on end. Something was not right. He slowly padded out, as low to the ground as he could go. "Avangeline?" A knife flew right above his head. "I don't think you'll be touching my daughter." Sebastian said, eyes narrow. Grell smiled cockily. "Ooohhh, Bassy, I love playing games, but you know I love her more." Grell grabbed his death scythe, turning on the engine. Sebastian smiled back. "I know you've mated her, and I know she has bore your kits already. And I'm not about to allow you to have any more. She's going to get hurt that way." he replieid sharply. "Oh but Bassy, you can't control love." Grell snarled, lunging forward. Knives and forks flew. Death scythes slashed at the air. It was an encore of raging fighting. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 23:47, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ronald had followed Grell, watching tensely. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 23:48, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Alison had followed Ronald, watching tensely. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 23:49, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ronald had his scythe near him, his eyes were narrowed. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 23:50, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Grell hissed as he dodged another knife, but quickly found himself cornered. No place to run. Sebastian grinned, flinging a knife at him. Grell winced, eyes closed tight, but something was right in his way. The thing took the hit to the chest, standing on wavering legs. He forced his eyes open. Sebastian's eyes were widened in shock. Ava stared at the knife in her chest, then crumpled to the ground. "Avangeline!" Grell screamed, throwing himself at her side, ripping the knife out and putting a paw to the wound. "Don't die!" he wailed. Alarmed, Sebastian hissed in anger, rushing by her side as well. "Go away!" Grell roared, knocking him back. Ava's eyes were bright, a smile on her face. "I should've guessed I was the daughter of a literal demon." she mewed, eyes paling. "I should've guessed that's why you took such good care of me, admired and was proud of me." she faltered. "Grell. I love you." "I-I love you too. You're going to be okay. Please. Don't die." he shakily replied. Alison stepped out of the bushes, tail fluffed out. Avangeline's gaze rested on her, blood pouring from the wound on her chest. There was no way to save her. "Alison." she murmured. "Grell, who is this!?" Alison shrieked, nervous. "This is your mum." Grell meowed, tears flooding out of his eyes. Avangeline breathed, "I'm glad I got to see you all again. I'm proud of you, Alison. Your father told me so much about you. I love you." Alison stared in awe, resting her head on her mother's flank. Her eyes clouded over as she gasped for air. Grell screamed wildly, trying to stop the bleeding. Her cinematic record began to flow out. I was born to Mey-Rin with two siblings: Yuki and Edwin. Edwin was so stern that he was amusing. Yuki was too playful for me. '' ''I grew a little faster than normal, and I quickly became the apprentice of Sebastian. I admired him. He was a very impressive butler, I wanted to grow up to be like him. One day I was kidnapped by a shinigami named Grell. He got on my nerves. But we fell in love... And I gave birth to three kits: Alison, Frederick, and Silvine. Silvine and Frederick were taken away, and I gave Alison to Grell. I wanted her to be a Shinigami. I wanted her to have a better life. In anguish, I became miserable and clumsy like my mother. What made me feel better was when I snook out at night. I visited Grell and sat on the rooftops to admire the moon. Life was perfect... Alison unblinkingly licked her mother's cheeks, flattening her ears to the miserably anguished screams of her father. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 00:03, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ronald went to get the cinematic record. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 00:07, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "DON'T TOUCH HER!" Grell screamed at Ronald furiously. Alison and Sebastian had to drag him backwards as he thrashed in grief. "DON'T TOUCH HER! DON'T KILL HER!" A thunderstorm began to form. The cinematic record struck Ronald backwards with a strong will to live. "DON'T HURT HER!" William jumped off a rooftop. "I warned you it'd be tough." he said as a joke, but there was no cheeriness in his voice. Only cold anguish. He pulled out his death scythe. "Grell..." Ava moaned. Her fur was matted with blood, which was quickly washed off in the sudden rain. Grell's screams and struggles to get to her's sounds drowned out in the pitter-patter of the droplets. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 00:13, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ronald tried hard to ignore Grells yelling, he thrashed his death scythe at the tough cinematic records. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 00:16, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- The cinematic records began to reap into Ronald and William's temporarily combined death scythes until it was gone. William gave the rest of Ava's soul to Ronald's scythe, then stared at the ground. Grell ripped himself free of Sebastian and Alison's grips, then crashed down beside his mate, screaming and sobbing violently in a wet ball of fur. He curled Avangeline's body against his underbelly, licking her cheek and flicking his tail over her eyes. "Shh...." he meowed, rocking back and forth, yellow-and-green eyes darting to Ronald. He jolted up, curling his lip in a snarl. "You....you killed her!" he sobbed, eyes narrow as he panted for air, overwhelmed. Alison was glaring at Sebastian. "Don't you dare kill anyone else." she growled. Sebastian quickly retrieved Ava's body, padding away. Grell ran up and touched his paw to hers briefly before Sebastian vanished through the doorway. Grell whipped back around, eyes streaming. "YOU MONSTER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He lunged towards Ronald, death scythe flashing, before William tackled and pinned him the ground. Grell thrashed from underneath the black tom. "Grell! Stop!" William hissed. "NO!" Grell screamed. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 00:22, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ronald looked shocked, backing away a little bit. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 00:27, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Grell screamed again, "YOU HEAR ME, RONALD!? IT'S OVER FOR YOU! YOU'RE DEAD!" William put a device over Grell's muzzle, keeping it shut and locking it in place. He put a collar humiliatingly onto his friend's neck, dragging him along. Grell growled and cried as he tried to dig his claws in the ground, towards where Ava's body had been. .::. An hour passed. Grell was refined to a room with a glass wall in the lobby, where William worked, so he could be kept an eye on. He shuddered as he sobbed, curled up on his soft nest, and screamed for Avangeline. Alison was given her own room in the Shinigami Headquarters (all Shinigami have one once they're old enough) and sat there, dazed that her mother was dead. Grell stayed miserable. William padded over beside Ronald, staring at Grell. "It's not your fault, Ronald. He's not mad at you. I've never seen him like this. He must've really loved Avangeline. But I guess this is why it's strongly recommended that you don't fall in love with mortals. But again, he's grieving. I'd suggest saying something to cheer him up. He's not going to listen to me." William meowed, then backed away, ears flat, as he padded back to the counter to collect his things. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 00:43, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ronald had a serious look on his face, which was unusual, then he mewed, "I wouldn't be surprised if he did manage to have a go at me." "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 00:48, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "He could've, but that doesn't mean you don't stop being his friend! It wasn't his fault nor was it yours! So make up!" William called back, then vanished behind the corridor. Grell flattened his ears to the sides of his head, staring at the small window against the backwall. The moon shone brightly. "Ava, do you remember when we used to stare at the moon?" he mewed to himself, trying to cheer himself up. "When we counted the stars? When we were...happy?" he whimpered. He broke into another sob, trying to suck in his tears, but it was too late. His eyes stung. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 00:52, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ronald wasn't sure what to say, he flicked his tail. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 00:53, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Ava, why did you have to die?" he cringed on his words as he sat up slowly, staring at the window. "I love you." ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 00:57, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ronald stayed silent, but then mewed "Well, this is awkward.." "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 00:59, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Grell whipped around, eyes dull. His cheeks were matted down from tearstains. "What, Ronald?" he groaned, sucking in his tears. This was much unlike his normal personality. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 01:04, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I said this is awkward." he mewed. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 18:54, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Sure, whatever." Grell meowed, slowly and cautiously slumping down at the glass, staring at Ronald. His eyes were damp with tears. "I'm refined to this room for a week. Then there's a whole month where I'm refined to the HQ. Then three more months where I'm not allowed to reap souls. Then I'm free....all because...all because she's gone!" he whimpered, eyes streaming. "I wish I could have her back.... Ronald...her book is on the counter over there. The one that reads her...her cinematic record. C-can I please...may I please see it? It's all I have left of her other than Alison, and my daughter.......she won't look at me. Please." Grell sobbed. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 19:21, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- (IRC? X3) Ronald looked suspicious, but nodded, going to get the book, he walked back, going to give the book to Grell. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 19:24, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Grell stuck his paw in the slot and pulled out the book from Ronald's paws. "Thank you!" he whimpered, curling it close to him as he quietly read to himself. "Can I please come out for a while? It's awfully dreadful in here." Grell pleaded. "I'll go right back in!" he said. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 19:34, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ronald nodded, but narrowed his eyes, but opened the door carefully, being watchful. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 19:38, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Grell slowly stepped out, then lunged, tackling Ronald to the ground. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU MURDEROUS FIEND!" Grell screamed, digging his claws into Ronald's shoulders. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 19:39, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Clan Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans